The Sinner's Truth
by cadelmcg
Summary: Brittany is forced to go to church every Sunday with her brainwashed parents. She goes through the motions numb to everyone until the Lopez Family moves in. What will happen when Brittany and Santana find a new, unwelcome attraction to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Brittany/Santana. This is just an introduction to this story. It is loosely based on the idea of Brittany and Santana. It is partially based off of my own experience growing up in the Mormon church. I grew up Mormon (no longer a member) for 21 years so this may come off as offensive religiously to some. If it does, don't read it. It is going to be smutty, just as a warning.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I would love you input and any suggestions I like I will include in future chapters!**

Chapter one

She hated Sundays, She hated everything about them. She hated how "modest" she had to dress, a skirt to her knees, a cap sleeve V-neck shirt (with a tank top underneath, don't want any skin to show). She hated that deer in headlights look every cookie cutter member of the Mormon Church had. Yes, Brittany S. Pierce was a member of the Mormon Church, otherwise known as the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. She had been born into it, baptized at 8 years old. No, no this wasn't just any baptism when you get a little water flicked into your face. This was where a man takes you by the hand, "blesses" you with the "spirit" and dunks you backwards into a tub of water. At that time, it was the most traumatizing experiences in Brittany's life. She was forced into it by her parents, and to this day is petrified of water. She remembered how forcefully she was pulled from the water, it sounded like the raging rapids were seeping from her ears and the imprudent white dress she had to wear. There was an audience observing, and they all had tears in their eyes. She could never understand why the Mormons always cried so much. Her parents told her it was because they were feeling the "spirit". It always caused Brittany giggle thinking about some "spirit" floating around feeling people up.

Sighing, she opened the car door and slowly walked behind her Mother and Father. Paul Pierce, a tall man at 6'2", with dirty blonde hair parted blandly to the side. He was clad in a black suit, with a heavily starched white shirt and a tasteless light blue tie. Susie Pierce, also tall for a woman at 5'9"; had short platinum blonde hair which was also poignantly parted at the side and curled under. She bore the ugliest dress Brittany had seen; it flopped loosely on her body, with ruffles on her chest which resembled a doyly. It was all blue floral, it looked more like 70's wallpaper. Susie often spoke of the importance of staying "modest" according to the church- it kept you closer to the "lord".

She walked in the same unchanged doors, into the same stupid church that smelled of new carpet and animal crackers. She struggled through the zoo of crazy kids running in circles in the main foyer of the church with their frazzled parents unsuccessfully attempting to catch them.

Then she saw her, it utterly flooring Brittany. When she sauntered into the room, it stopped Brittany dead in her tracks. Brittany's piercing blue eyes locked with her deep chocolate orbs. This wasn't your run of the mill Lima family. They looked Hispanic; Brittany wanted to know whoever this was.

She was shorter than Brittany; Brittany couldn't stop staring at her plump, voluptuous lips. She had long, wavy shiny black hair that fell just below her shoulders in different lengths; she blinked long eyelashes that almost touched her cheeks, with a coppery brown skin that accentuated her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white button down lacy blouse that hugged her curves and emphasized her bronzed skin with a black pencil skirt and black stiletto heels that amplified her toned calves that flexed as she strolled. Brittany realized her mouth was open as her half lidded gaze followed this mystery girl.

Brittany's Dad was over friendly; he could strike up a conversation with any stranger and was known for having deep conversations with homeless people. He once was invited over to a homeless man's home (which was actually a refrigerator box) for "dinner". Little did Paul know this homeless man was on a strict liquid diet which consisted of any alcohol in a brown paper bag. Once noted, Brittany's Dad politely declined as drinking alcohol was strictly prohibited in the Mormon Church. Paul Pierce gazed up and immediately noticed the family that was unrecognizable to anyone and introduced himself. Brittany was horrified. She was going to eventually, and nonchalantly introduce herself to this smoldering hot Hispanic or whatever she was..But on her own terms. Brittany smoothly stepped to the side and tried to walk into the chapel where godlike music was playing before the pews where families were starting to pile in for sacrament meeting. This consisted of "spiritual" talks that stuck to a main focus, the partaking of the sacrament and lots of singing. Unfortunately Brittany's Dad bellowed across the foyer, "Brittany S. Pierce!" Brittany turned bright red, she usually didn't embarrass easily, but this was an extenuating circumstance.

There stood a family of three, Brittany could see where the hottie in front of her got her good looks from. The man standing next to her had short buzzed, black hair with large chocolate eyes, coppery skin and full lips. He wore khaki pants and a royal blue button down shirt. This was fairly casual for the Mormon Church. To his left was a woman, with long silky black hair that fell below her shoulders that was pin straight. She had olive shaped eyes and perfectly plucked eyebrows with a form fitting black dress that was simple yet elegant.

"This is the Lopez family!", Brittany's Dad excitedly announced. "This is Felix, Ella and Santana". Brittany shook hands with each family member and her pinky lingered on Santana's for a moment longer than necessary. "They moved from Hawaii where Felix was stationed in the Marine Cor." Brittany's Dad continued. Santana's eyes lingered deliberately up and down Brittany's muscular, slim figure. Brittany's skin was on fire just from her gaze. Paul Pierce broke through Brittany's trance like a freight train as he said. "Santana is your age and will be going to McKinley High this fall; Isn't that exciting? A New Mormon friend to face this cruel world with." Both Brittany and Santana rolled their eyes. "Very nice to meet all of you." Brittany painfully smiled, as if she had just got caught undressing Santana with her blue eyes. "You as well!" Felix and Ella said in unison. Susie chimed in, "Would you guys like to come over for dinner this week?" Paul elbowed Susie, "She makes a mean pot roast!", He chuckled lamely. "How is Monday?" Susie eagerly asked. "We have no plans other than unpacking. That would be a nice break." Ella excitedly ranted. "Then it's settled!" Paul .


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews! It really means a lot! Keep 'em coming!**

**It looks like a few words got chopped off on the end of my last chapter. Sorry about that! Grammar/spelling/punctuation are pet peeves of mine. Apologies as I saw a few of those! AHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Brittany/Santana and definitely not the Mormon church.**

**This is my first fanfiction. I would love you input and any suggestions I like I will include in future chapters!**

Chapter 2

_Holy Fuck. _ Just when Santana thought this beach less town was going to be boring. Sitting in a pew with

her family, Santana tuned out whatever mundane, lame topic was this week's theme at church, slumped

over thinking about the things she would rather being doing at that moment, such as Brittany.

She didn't know what was going on with her today. She had slept with her share of boys and at least

fooled around with girls. This was a weird feeling; she had never been instantly attracted to anyone

before. She committed uninhibited deeds due to her boredom. Maybe the move and lack of sea air was

getting to her head. She couldn't keep her legs still, shaking them constantly.

"Santana, do you have to go, or what?" Ella impatiently whispered. Santana started to nod no, until

Brittany got up from their front pew and sauntered out of the chapel. "Yes, I have to pee! I will be back".

Santana shot up from the pew the tension from her legs practically springing her up in the

Air, getting scowls from other families in their pews. Once she realized where she was, she softly

walked down the aisle of the chapel to stalk Brittany and her fine ass down.

Brittany didn't have to pee like she told her over controlling, anal parents. She was anticipating in

getting up she would get one more look of Santana and to relieve the pressure between her legs in

the nearest empty bathroom. Little did she know Santana was a few strides behind her. Brittany went

into the nearest bathroom, her heart throbbing like her pussy. A woman was in there changing a diaper

of a screaming overweight child. The Mormon church was known for families and an

Overabundance of children. The smell was enough to cause Brittany to back away fiercely, eyes wide

she backed away and crashed into the chest of someone, who enfolded their arms around her and

swiftly pulled her back into a dark, empty classroom; closing the door behind them.

Brittany twisted around hurriedly, thinking it was an obnoxious hormonal teenage boy being an ass

clown. She raised her hand as she spun around, ready to swing. "_How_ many _times_-" Brittany hissed,

Santana's breath hitched; quickly grasping her by her small wrist. Brittany gulped, shockwaves spiraling

through out her skin, gazing down at her wrist; unable to breathe or form words. Santana chuckled,

freeing her wrist,

"Hey, you." Santana whispered fluidly.

"Hey, yourself. Why did you pull me in here?" Brittany croaked. A million thoughts were racing through

Brittany's head. She was by no means a "good" girl according to church standards. She had slept with

more boys then she could count on all fingers and toes, she had her fair share of drunken make out

sessions with other girls for fun. Never had she felt this way about boys but especially not girls.

"I was bored out of my fucking mind in there!" Santana grumbled

"What makes you think I'm not a good Mormon girl? Don't you think using such offensive words in the

house of the lord is disrespectful?" Brittany narrowed her blue eyes at Santana, clenching her jaw.

Santana challenged Brittany by aggressively staring back into those blue eyes with her chocolate colored

eyes.

They both broke down giggling in unison.

"I had better get back to my parents. Mom and Dad will start looking for me. They are control

freaks." Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to?" Santana whined, hooking her pinky into Brittany's.

Brittany looked down, surprised at first then smiled wide, liking how their pinkies looked, how it felt.

Even Santana's pinky was hot.

"I have to." Mom and Dad are strict; have to make sure I get as much brainwashing as I

can in a Sunday." She sighed, feeling so powerless.

Brittany wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Santana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own GLEE, Brittany/Santana, Nike, Adidas or The Mormon Church (AKA LDS), or Missy Higgins' song "Sugarcane". **

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! It means a lot. **

**Any words with a "*" means it's a dance term and I will list the definitions here:**

**Free Spin****: a spin without any handhold (freestyle and No set landing position)**

**Changement: A jump, straight up, starting from fifth position with one foot in front and landing in fifth position with the other foot in front.**

**Ciseaux: Opening the legs, like the blades of a pair of scissors, to a wide second position; may be jumped.**

Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant: A turn made by using a _fouetté_. For each turn the dancer stands momentarily on flat foot and in _plié_, as the working leg is extended in fourth position _en l'air_ (or _à la _ _hauteur_) front then whipped around to the side as the working foot is pulled in to touch behind the supporting knee. That creates the impetus to spin one turn as the dancer executes a _relevé_, rising onto _pointe_. Done properly, the dancer remains in place.

It was summertime, for most high school aged teenagers this meant a summer of unrestricted fun with

friends. For Brittany it was agony. She spent most of it studying scripture verses and answering a

question booklet her parents had fabricated. It was late afternoon on a Monday, she was so tightly

coiled and irritated from being forced to read the scriptures. They made no sense with all of their

"thous" and "thys". At least if it was smut it would be interesting and the time would go by. Worst of all,

her mind kept on drifting to a certain scorching Latino. She kept on thinking about how her smooth,

bronzed digits felt on her wrist, the way those fiery eyes had examined her up and down, her velvety,

voice and how words rolled off of her tongue. Brittany had to stop thinking about her, her cheeks were

rosy, her body extra tingly and sensitive.

Brittany was a dancer. It had been in her blood since she could remember. It flowed through her veins

like a constant river rapid.

The blonde's parents constructed a dance studio in their large house. Brittany's Dad worked his way up

to the CEO of a famous sneaker company, enabling the Pierce's to spend their money as they desired. Of

course, Paul and Susie always made sure they paid their tithing every month which was 10% of their

gross income. The Mormon religion believed if you paid tithing faithfully the Lord would bless you

tenfold. Susie believed Paul was successful in the sneaker business because they were such faithful,

unfaltering members of the church. Brittany thought you just required good feet to work your way up in

a sneaker company.

The dance studio was the only place Brittany felt human; she could be herself. Everything else was about

church and upholding standards and morals. It was about making sure you read your daily scriptures,

said your daily prayers, did a good deed, put the lord first. It was enough to make Brittany burst. She had

so much pressure on her to act flawless in front of her parents and to fool the church leaders in to

believing she was a saint. Although Brittany detested the church, she was badgered daily with guilt

because of what was instilled in her since she was a little girl.

Serene music encircled Brittany, calming her racing mind.

_Baby ballerina's hiding somewhere in the corner, _

_where the shadow wraps around her _

_and our torches cannot find her, _

The blonde took a calming breath, releasing all of the tension. She wanted to focus on one thing:

Dancing. Extending her lengthy, slender arms, blasting into a free spin* in the middle of the shiny,

wooded dance floor; the walls were shielded in mirrors. All she knew at this moment was her body was

breathing in the music, bringing the song to life.

_she will stay there 'til the morning, _

_crawl behind us as we are yawning, _

_and she will leave our game to never be the same._

The dancer fluidly twisted into a changement*, landing on the opposite foot she sprung from.

_So Grow Tall Sugarcane. _

_Eat the Soil, Drink the Rain. _

The tall girl split her legs out and soared into a Ciseaux*, landing gracefully.

_But know that they'll chase you if you play their little game. _

_So run, run fast Sugarcane._

Brittany snapped into a Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant* spinning once, twice, three times faster

and more rapidly. She quickly glimpsed into the mirror in front of her, eyeballing to make sure her form

was still on point. She saw a dark figure leaning into the door jamb behind her in the mirror, crossed

arms over her chest. Taken aback, the once balanced dancer abruptly stopped spiraling, throwing off her

form. Brittany realized too late that she stopped too fast, lost her equilibrium and landed on her ass;

whirling to the ground and across the smooth floor, yelping as she did so.

Santana and her parents had arrived a little early to the Pierce household. Ella Lopez thought she could

help Susie prepare dinner. When they arrived they gasped at the sheer beauty of the Pierce home. After

a quick tour of the 23 room mansion including bedrooms, guestrooms, game rooms, scripture

reading/family home evening rooms, bathrooms, spas, pool and tennis courts the Pierce's told the

Lopez's to tip toe into the dance studio. There was a wide door way and they softly opened it into the

sound proof room. It was beautiful, just like her. It was equipped with a state of the art sound system,

vaulted ceilings. The room was so big; Brittany didn't notice the audience observing her. Paul, Susie, Ella

and Felix receded to exit the doorway. Ella and Felix gazed back at Santana, her wide eyes glued to the

dancer.

"_Santana_," Ella whispered, observing her "_Are you coming_?"

"_Let her stay_," Paul whispered back, as they all strutted out towards the kitchen and eating area.

Santana propped comfortably alongside the door jam, clad in a dark blue v-neck polo shirt that hugged

her in all of the right places, a pair of blue frayed jeans with black and white adidas flip flops. Her hair

was flowing past her shoulders, with a natural wave.

The Latino never paid attention to dancers much. In Hawaii there were a lot of hula dancers and

Polynesians she tuned them out, like she tuned out the preachy, close minded speakers during

sacrament meeting. Santana rarely showed emotion, nor was she ever affected by much of anything

these days. But this_..this took her breath away_, she never comprehended such a simple act of dancing

could have that much of a physical and emotional reaction from her. The latinos eyes were cemented to

Brittany, in awe with how she surged across the dance floor so gracefully. She gawked at the way her

arms weaved around her body, the manner her legs curved and bounded. Her eyes unhurriedly moved

up to Brittany's expression, which said so much. This was not the face she saw yesterday. That

expression was emotionless, a barrier over them as she waded through the motions. The dancer's eyes

were closed as she sprang into each dance move, she opened her piercing blue eyes, eyebrows

furrowed, immersed in the music. Her body was toned, her shoulder muscles and calves clenching with

each move. Brittany was sporting a Purple Nike tank top that had been rolled up and tucked in to her

sports bra; she had black spandex yoga pants and bare feet. Her hair was in a ponytail, moving along

with her body. Brittany had the tautest stomach she had seen, muscles clenching in and out with every

spin she took..faster..faster. The Latino craved to run her finger tips along those taut muscles until

Brittany's skin quivered and she started moaning in pleasure- all of the sudden Brittany fell and skidded

across the floor snapping Santana out of her stupor. Santana ran immediately, without even thinking

otherwise, over to Brittany sitting on her ass, bright red.

"Mother fucker, shit, Jesus Fu-"Brittany grunted,

"Shush!" Santana said, half chuckling at the dancers defeat. Santana placed her finger over Brittany's

cursing lips.

"Are you okay?", Santana examined eagerly, gliding her finger away from Brittany's lips, deliberately

skimming her finger down her tense lips, down her chin and started towards her sweat glistened chest

as Brittany gruffly snatched her hand, growling.

"I'm fine" she muttered, clearly embarrassed more than hurt. Freeing Santana's hand, she stretched her

hands down to the ground, pushing herself up to her feet.

"How long have you been watching?" Brittany inquired, her eyes moving down to gaze at those

beautiful, plump, kissable—

"Oh, I don't know. I lost track of time." Santana hummed, interrupting Brittany's dirty, but oh so good

thoughts.

A hip hop beat boomed throughout the speakers, the kind of beat that makes you feel like a real bad

ass.

_Look at the way she shakin' shakin'_

_Make you want to touch it, make you want to taste it_

_Have you lustin' for her, go crazy face it_

"What did you think?", Brittany whispered, stepping closer.

"Of?", Santana replied, pushing her hands towards the bottom of Brittany's tank top that was still

tucked under her bra. The Latinos long, smooth fingers skidded on the top of her taut abdomen as she

pulled the tank top down to the waist band of her yoga pants where it naturally would remain. A quiet,

slight moan slipped out of Brittany's now open mouth, her eyes only half open, looking down at

Santana's hands.

_Now don't stop, get it, get it_

_The way she shakin' make you want to hit it_

_Think she double jointed from the way she split_

_Got you're head fucked up from the way she did it_

_She's so much more than you're used to_

_She know's just how to move to seduce you_

_She goin' do the right thing and touch the right spot_

"Are you hurt?" Santana croaked, mischief in her eyes. She recognized she was toying with Brittany.

Santana's head leaned in to Brittany's.

Just as Brittany leaned her head into Santana's, a yell roared into the room from the other side of the

house. "Girls, Dinner!" Paul bellowed.

Brittany jerked backwards away from Santana, shock in her eyes.

"Coming, Dad!" Brittany shouted.

Brittany ran her hands over her face, jumbled. "What's happening to you?" she muttered to herself,

angry.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or Brittana.**

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! Sorry for the weird format lately! I dunno why it did that with the weird paragraph breakdown. Definitely didn't write it that way. Lol.**

**Also, I embarrassingly spelled" latino" instead of "latina" thank you for pointing that out, DawnJuan! Sorry about that guys thanks for coping with the technical difficulties and still reading! **

Chapter 4

"Delicious pot roast!" Santana chimed between bites with her best phony grin to Mrs. Pierce. Brittany stared at Santana in amazement of her fake charm, she nearly had her persuaded that she was a goody two shoes.

Mrs. Pierce placed her hand on her chest and said, "Why, thank you so much, Santana! That means a lot!"

Mormons were known for being excessively pleasant, creepily so. Pot Roast was one of the classic Mormon meals. It was easy to toss in the crock pot which meant extra time to devote to family and read scriptures. Felix and Paul started chatting about baseball, and Ella and Susie started comparing crock pot recipes. This gave Santana the perfect opportunity to cop a feel to Brittany under the dinner table. The Latina slowly moved her digits towards Brittany's knee, causing the blonde to flinch, a tingle shooting from her knee to between her legs; causing her to forget to chew and choke on a carrot.

Susie, abruptly stopped her conversation with Ella, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Fine, Mom." Brittany waved her Mom away.

Brittany was still disheveled from earlier in the dance studio. She loved being with Santana. So far, she loved everything about her. It felt so right, but why was it so wrong? Her parents had her whole life planned out in front of her. She couldn't disappoint them, they drove her crazy but she was still their daughter and she couldn't fail them. It was one thing for her to muddle around with boys, and have a few make out sessions with girls she didn't know, but she knew all of those instances meant nothing. Brittany had only met Santana yesterday, but things with her felt different. She knew if she let this girl in she would be in deep trouble. Brittany would have to deal with a lot of things she had kept in the back burner so well for so many years.

Santana _needed _to feel Brittany's skin under her fingertips. She was receiving so many mixed signals from her. Santana took pride in being a proficient in all things sexy. She had one goal: seduce Brittany, and Santana always got what Santana wanted.

"Well!" Paul said obnoxiously.

"I am thoroughly full! Why don't we go into the living room and digest while Susie cleans up!" He nodded to Felix.

Brittany scoffed; she hated what a pig her Dad was. He always expected her Mom to have dinner on the table, clean up afterwards and clean the house daily. It revolted Brittany how complacent her Mom was about the situation. Susie did whatever was told of her, if Paul said jump she would ask "how high?" There were many times Paul would talk down, yell and insult Susie and she said nothing, looking down taking the abuse and enraging Brittany. Many times she had gotten into fights with Paul and had been kicked out of the house. Brittany had regarded her Mother as helpless, and it broke her heart. She felt it was her job to defend her, because Paul had always kicked her when she was down. The Mormon Church was male conquered, and had taught that the man is the "head of the house". The church taught the wife should put god first, husband second and children last. Another one of many teachings Brittany wanted to projectile vomit all over. Brittany heaved herself to stand, taking her and Santana's plates. Paul took he and Felix's plates holding them up to Brittany. Brittany stuck her nose in the air, overlooking him. Santana stood up, courteously taking Paul's plates, following Brittany into the kitchen. Brittany's Mother and Ella were washing up, putting away leftovers. The blonde placed their dishes in the dishwasher, Santana following in her footsteps. The taller girl went to grab a Clorox wipe from the container, when Susie stopped her.

"Brittany, Santana, Thank you very much for offering help. I think Ella and I have it covered. Why don't you show Santana your room, honey?"

"Okay." Brittany gulped, trying her best to hide the panic in her eyes. That meant she and Santana were going to be alone. She didn't know how much resistance she had left in her.

Santana followed Brittany upstairs into her room. It was large, pink walls with a few posters hanging along the walls. It sported a queen size bed with a striped pink comforter, a desk with a lap top, a couch, a large lcd tv mounted on the wall and coffee table.

"So, this is where all of the action happens, huh?" Santana winked as she sat down on the edge of Brittany's bed.

"Why did you take his plate?" Brittany asked bitterly, standing behind her closed door.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked a look of confusion on her face.

"The. Plate. You took my Dad's fucking plate. Why. Why would you do that?" Brittany countered, the frustration from her day dripping into her harsh words. Of course she didn't expect Santana to know her Dad was a grade A Asshole. She was sexually frustrated, pissed off at her Dad and so torn about her feelings with Santana.

"I…was trying to be polite. Sorry?" Santana shook her head.

Brittany exhaled, leaning her head back on the door. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, both of their minds reeling.

"My Dad's a male, chauvinistic bastard. Expecting my Mom to wait on him hand and foot. I can't stand him, he shoves religion down my throat, he insults my mother and it is my responsibility to protect her. I got pissed when I saw you waiting on him. He doesn't deserve your kindness. I know you were just doing it to be a nice guest. You don't know what I know, please next time. Don't do it." Brittany finally expounded, tears brimming in her eyes.

Santana's brows furrowed, "I'm sorry," She whispered, standing up.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Santana asked, sauntering over to Brittany.

"Yes." She whimpered. Brittany had never told anybody about her Dad. It felt so good to have somebody to tell, to understand. All she needed all of these years was comfort. She never got it; she continuously got kicked out of the house by her Dad and told by her Mom to keep her mouth shut. Santana's arms opened, slipping around the thin girls' abdomen. Brittany enfolded her arms around the smaller girls neck, both tilting their heads into the others shoulder. Brittany took a deep breath, holding so much frustration in. When she let the air out of her lungs, everything she had been feeling came barreling out.

Brittany fit into Santana's arms flawlessly. The Latina had always rolled her eyes in the portion of a movie where the star couple would ramble about how they fit so "perfectly". Yet at this moment she felt she and Brittany fit together like two puzzle pieces that had been lost for years. Brittany's body became tense, starting to shudder. Santana tightened her grip on the blonde, rubbing circles in the middle of her back; attempting to coax her to comfort.

"Shhh.." Santana coaxed as Brittany began to sniffle, Santana could feel tears soaking through her shirt.

"It will be okay, I promise. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

The trembling in Brittany's body calmed and her once tense body became considerably more relaxed. Brittany, in her vulnerable state turned her head into Santana's neck, breathing her scent in. It smelled of floral and coconut, intoxicating her. She nuzzled Santana's neck with her nose, causing Santana's head to tilt giving her easy access to her warm skin. Santana growled, pushing her body into Brittany's so she was plastered against the door.

"Santana…" Brittany moaned

Brittany's moan fueled Santana, pressing her leg between the dancers' long muscled thighs. She placed her hands on either side of the door, caging her in; lifting her head and gazing into Brittany's eyes.

"I can't do this." Brittany whimpered.

"You don't like it?" Santana slipped her finger under Brittany's chin, lifting her head so their gazes met. The blondes' eyes were only half open, glazed with lust.

"It's not right." Brittany explained.

"Says who?" Santana retorted back.

Footsteps came trotting up the steps; Brittany propelled forward breaking away from Santana. A knock came to the door, and then it opened.

It was Susie announcing dessert.

_Well fanfuckingtastic_ .Santana wanted to scream.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to include some Glee characters which still have the same characteristics but may not be in the same point in their lives as they are in the show right now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike or Fleetwood Mac's Songbird and Melissa Ferrick's Drive.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Keep em coming! P.S. I think its time they have Brittany and Santana kiss on the LIPS on GLEE. **

**Chapter 5**

After an uncomfortable dessert and about 15 minutes of scripture reading the Lopez's were ready to leave. After all, you know what they said "Early to bed, Early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy and wise." _Oh brother_, Brittany thought.

Brittany got set for bed, outright exhausted. She glanced on her bed and there was a note:

_Just in case you miss me- here's my cell- 555-555-5555_

_-S_

She collapsed on to her bed when she heard her cell phone beep. Exhaling, she strained over to the other side of the bed tapping the touch screen to access the text.

_Puck: Britt! Where ya been?_

_Brittany: Ugh doing stupid shit for the over controlling parents. Ya know god loving bull shit. _

_Puck: We have been partying it up this summer and have yet to see u! Listen, there's going 2b a party 2morrow night my parents lake house.. from are outta town on some Jewish retreat. Every1 is going to be there! I am NOT taking no for an answer! It's not a party without your hot ass! Be there! _

_Brittany: I will see what I can do. 3 ya_

_Puck:P _

Unbeknownst to Brittany's parents and the church she was a wild party girl. She drank a lot and fucked more boys than she could count on all of her fingers and toes. Brittany generally did it because it felt so good to be ruthless because she was force fed religious bull shit everyday of her life. Brittany was normally allowed to go out because she told her parents she was hanging out with her GLEE friends. The Pierce's loved attending GLEE concerts, when they were introduced, they were convinced they were "good clean fun". Theoretically the blonde's GLEE friends would be there, but not all of them were "good clean fun". Just Rachel Berry. Brittany's parents attempted to pressure the blonde to offer her friends a Book of Mormon. This was generally used as a conversion tool. The Book of Mormon: also known as "another testament of Jesus Christ" to the Mormons. In comparison, it was like another bible to them and they lived by its "teachings" and "principles". Brittany always made up an excuse as to why she didn't offer her friends the book. She had told her parents numerous times that she prayed about it and god told her they weren't ready and that it wasn't "his" time. Her parents usually wanted her to only hang out with Mormon friends. Brittany made sure she had none and ran as fast as she could to the car when church was over. She couldn't stand the intermingling after church, especially when there was pot luck afterwards. Once a month all of the members of the church would bring in a dish to share, get together in the gymnasium, set up tables then commence to eat and mingle. Brittany couldn't stand the lame conversation with too much fake laughter.

Suddenly an idea popped into Brittany's head.._Santana_. The blonde excitedly snatched her phone, typing Santana's number into her text message box.

Santana was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get Brittany out of her mind. Santana fully confessed she was flirt and was pretty well known for messing around with anyone hot everywhere she went. Because of her Dad's job, they moved around a lot; enabling Santana to partake in a diverse amount of boys and girls. There was always something about girls she liked far better than boys. _Something_ felt like new territory with Brittany. Something she had never felt or experienced before with _anyone_. Santana's phone chimed the Latina out of her thoughts_. It can't be_, she thought.

_Brittany: Hey. It's Brittany._

_Santana: Lol_

_Brittany: ?_

_Santana: I knew you couldn't resist me. _

_Brittany: Huh?_

_Santana: I only left a little while ago, sweetie ;P _

_Brittany: Nice try. I'm not texting cuz I miss u. I'm texting because I wanted to ask you a question. _

_Santana: That's funny, because I wanted to give you an answer ;) _

_Brittany: Do u like partying? _

_Santana: of fucking course I do!_

_Brittany: ok, ok I just wasn't sure if would be offending your Mormon values lol _

_Santana: Always. _

_Santana: Why do u ask? _

_Brittany: Are u ready 2 party 2morrow nite? _

_Santana: absolutely. Just tell me when and where! _

_Brittany: Excellent_

_Santana: 3 _

Brittany's heart fluttered with anticipation when Santana agreed to go. The dancer knew she was playing with fire, but it felt .good.

That night, Brittany had asked her parents if she could hang out with her GLEE friends since she had been working so hard this summer. She lied, explaining that they were going to have a Disney movie marathon and sing along. It seemed Disney movies were the only movies for Mormons to safely watch without a guilty conscience. Susie and Paul were cautious at first explaining that she really needed to focus on her morals and scripture reading this year if she wanted to get into BYU. Brigham Young University. Settled in Provo, UT in doe eyed, stepford wife, Mormon central. They had a dress code, curfew, no one of the opposite sex in your bedroom ever, no alcohol (because a good Mormon doesn't drink), Cigarettes, rated r movies or swearing (among other rules). It was like an enormous Mormon bubble. Although you were permitted to apply as a non-Mormon (as long as you sustain the same values) it is 99.9% Mormon. Brittany did not want to go to BYU. It was her parents' vision since she could remember. Yet they had it in their heads that it was Brittany who aspired to attend. Once the blonde's parents realized she had invited Santana to go they had graciously agreed under one circumstance.

Brittany and Santana had to drive together.

The next morning Brittany grabbed her phone and tapped on her text message with Santana.

_Brittany: Hey, we still on? _

_Santana: Fuck yes_

_Brittany: My parents agreed on one condition..we have to drive together_

_Santana: Alrighty sounds fantabulous to me_

_Brittany: Pick u up tonight 6 :-)_

Brittany drove up to the Lopez residence at around 6:15. It was in a reputable cookie cutter suburban community. She was never late, but she took additional time to look hot. Of course, she would dress into her party clothes at Puck's.

Santana came barreling down the walkway to her house towards Brittany's car. She plopped in the front seat of the black Range Rover the dancers parents had bought her for her 16th Birthday.

"Heeeey!" Santana hollered.

"Hi," Brittany said, looking over her shoulder and pulling out of the Lopez driveway.

"Shit, nice car, Britt." Brittany's heart fluttered at Santana calling her Britt. There was something pretty sexy about Santana calling Brittany by a nickname.

"Thanks," Brittany chuckled.

"Welp, its a few hours to Puck's lake house..." Brittany said, grabbing her pink iPod and pressing play. Music blared through the car speakers as she hit the gas.

On the way to the lake house Brittany and Santana got to know each other a lot better. Santana learned that Brittany was a little bit of an airhead, but had a similar sense of humor to her own. Brittany learned that Santana had moved around since she was a baby, and her Dad had been on 25 tours of duty between Iraq and Afghanistan. They could move again at any instant. Santana loathed church but attended for her parents, although they weren't nearly as inflexible as Brittany's. Santana explained that her parents alleged she only had to go to church with them until she graduated then they would respect her aspirations. Brittany described how strict her parents were and illustrated in depth about she and her Dad's relationship, or the lack thereof. The pair compared how many times they had slept and messed around with guys and their worst sexual experiences.

As they were driving a song came on and Brittany could hear Santana singing along.

_For you, there'll be no more crying  
>For you, the sun will be shining<br>And I feel that when I'm with you  
>It's alright, I know it's right <em>

Brittany had heard plenty of good voices in Glee club but Rachel Berry had nothing on Santana. She had a complex, raspy quality to her voice as she hit each note with precision. Brittany knew it was just a song but she felt like Santana was singing to her. She shook her head to herself trying to get those thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter because she and Santana had no chance.

"Are you okay?" Santana's smaller hand grazed Brittany's breaking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." Brittany answered drawing her hand back to the steering wheel.

"You looked concerned." Santana stated, shrugging.

"You have a great voice, you know." Brittany said shifting the subject

"Thanks" Santana looked over at Brittany, her brown eyes lingering.

/

Brittany and Santana finally arrived at the lake house, driving over a gravelly dirt road in the middle of the woods. The trees cleared and they shot up a hill to a large glowing log cabin with a wraparound porch on manicured rolling hills. There was a dock leading to a glimmering lake, with a motor boat attached to it. A hot tub was in the back yard, where there was a bon fire crackling along with the music that was playing over the speakers. Brittany and Santana jumped out of the Range Rover. Puck ran up to Brittany picking her up and hugging her.

"Heeey, girl! What's poppin'?" he screeched, handing her a cup of beer

"And who is this?" Puck asked, before Brittany could answer, practically dropping her when he turned his head to Santana his eyes elevating her up and down.

"This is Santana," Brittany said, shoving Puck.

"Don't scare her away, sheesh. You may as well rip her clothes off the way you are looking at her!" Brittany shouted.

"Nice to meet you, Puck." Santana winked, as Puck passed her a beer.

"Come on," Brittany said, clearly annoyed as she snatched Santana's hand.

"There are other people I want to introduce you to," Brittany explained, sipping at her beer.

"Lead the way," Santana said following behind, relishing the sensation of her hand in Brittany's.

They walked up to a gangly, awkward, tall guy who looked more like an overgrown boy than someone their age; he had messy brown hair, a petite girl in what looked to be a catholic school outfit with shiny long brown hair and two Asians all in a group laughing at something the awkward man-boy was telling.

"Hey, guys!" Brittany shined.

The group turned around, smiling, said hi, hugging Brittany then turning almost in unison question in their eyes about the girl next to the dancer.

"This is my new friend, Santana. She moved to the area and goes to my church. She is going to go to McKinley this year." Brittany beamed.

"Can you sing!" Rachel asked obnoxiously

"Uh..I guess?" Santana shrugged.

"Great! You can join the Glee club!" Finn added just as distastefully.

"Nice to meet you, ignore Rachel and Finn." Tina and Mike explained.

Puck strutted over, instantaneously placing his arm around Santana's shoulders.

"So, tell me about yourself?" Puck tilted his head towards Santana's.

Brittany gulped her beer down hoping it would take the edge off of her jealousy. She had to let Santana do her thing. She couldn't get involved. It would only lead to heartbreak and she couldn't do that to her.

Puck seized Santana's hand hauling her over towards the bar area away from Brittany.

"How did you and Britts meet?" Puck asked

"Church," Santana chuckled

"You don't seem like the church going type to me" Puck declared

"And what makes you think that?" Santana pressed her finger to his chest, hopeful to flare some sort of jealousy in Brittany by doing so. The truth was Brittany was the only thing that was on Santana's mind. She could care less about Puck. He was hot, and she would perhaps mess around with the mohwaked oaf to take her mind off of things.

"Just an impression I had, I guess" Puck strode forward, leaning his head down towards Santana's. Santana elevated on her tiptoes angling her head towards Pucks as their lips touched briefly, Pucks rough lips lingering for a moment longer than Santana had prepared for.

Brittany was furious; she was on her third beer and was now moving to shots with her friends. The blonde couldn't take the gnawing in her stomach. This was all for the girl who strolled into her life two days ago and spun her world upside down. The tall girl turned her head towards Santana and Puck flirting by the bar and downing a shot. Brittany decided it was time to change into her outfit.

/

Brittany wobbled out of the bathroom, the alcohol finally catching up to her limbs. She donned a low cut, bright red, strapless dress that hugged tight to her ripped dancer's body and was inches above her knees showing off her muscled thighs. The now drunk tall blonde strolled outside as gracefully as she could to the portion of the yard where everyone was dancing. She turned her head and saw Puck and Santana dancing very closely to each other, Pucks knee between Santana's legs. Growling, Brittany trudged over to them, breaking in between the two and clutched Santana by her shoulders.

"I want to dance with you." Brittany murmured, looking into Santana's brown eyes.

Santana didn't say anything. She just followed in Brittany's footsteps, not even explaining to Puck where she was going. It looked like her plan was working, Santana smirked to herself.

Brittany ran her palms down to Santana's hips, pulling them into her own. The music pumped at a sexual tone, the lyrics fueling the two girls as they danced against each other.

_If you want this  
>if you want this<br>if you want this,_

_you're gonna have to ask  
>nicely please<br>yeah if you want this  
>you're gonna have to ask me<br>you're gonna have to ask_

Santana's breath hitched, causing her plump lips to open in response to the taut dancer gyrating her hips into hers. Brittany swept her fingertips over Santana's sides' never breaking eye contact. Santana had never been beheld with such intensity. She recognized the next emotion than ran through Brittany's blue eyes; as they turned a dark blue instead of the piercing blue they ordinarily were. _It was lust_. Generally Santana always took control in these circumstances, yet she couldn't seem to control her body, the Latina was helpless.

_Whatever you want  
>I'll give it to you<br>I'll give it to you slowly  
>'till you're just begging me to hold you<br>ya whatever you want  
>whatever you want<br>but you're gonna have to ask me _

Brittany's breathing started to surge to a pant, her chest practically heaving. As she ran her hands down the Latinas curved body she slowly knelt. She then slowly moved slowly up towards the sexy Latinas body, rubbing her own against Santana's; grazing her hard nipples to Santana's. Santana moaned in response, lightning shooting through her body at each touch.

_Your mouth waters  
>stretched out on my bed<br>your fingers are trembling  
>and your heart is heavy and red<br>and your head is bent back  
>and your back is arched<br>my hand is under there  
>holding you up<br>_

Suddenly, Santana's body jolted into overdrive, emerging her from its lustful stupor. It was time for Santana to take control, unable to handle this torment any longer. She wrapped her arms around Brittany pushing them flush against each other so they were nose to nose; both gasping as their bodies collided, thirsting for the contact. Santana slanted her head towards Brittany's ear, her lips almost grazing the lobe; causing the blonde to tremble, her knees practically collapsing.

"Please..." The Latina blew into her ear in s husky voice.

"I can't take this anymore" Brittany moaned, breaking them apart, yanking Santana's hand and dragging her down to the cabin to the nearest empty space.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. Nor do I own Lady Ga Ga's "I Like It Rough".**

With each step Brittany took her stride became more frantic, practically yanking Santana behind her. Santana's much shorter legs were trying to keep up with the blondes long ones. The dancer smashed the front door open to the lake house cabin. It was infested with drunk, horny couples. The living room couch had three couples sucking face; the kitchen had a couple mounting each other on the floor. She stomped up the stairs, keeping a hold of Santana's hand and grasping the railing with her other hand. Brittany and Santana stood in the upstairs hallway, separated and started opening doors and looking for an empty room.

"There's nothing!" Santana said to herself, frustrated. She was_ so_ close, now Brittany would have time to come to her senses (instead of Santana making her come).

"Ugh." Brittany huffed, thudded her head back against the wall, clearly defeated.

They both stood there in silence catching their breaths. Suddenly an idea came to Santana's head. She saw a boat.

"Come on," Santana said in her take charge voice that she was so good at.

"Where are we going?" Brittany inquired.

"You'll see," Santana winked.

Santana hurried out of the door of the cabin, Brittany following her lead and running down the hill to the dock; the hill accelerating their speed. Once they stepped on to the dock, Santana climbed on to the boat, holding her hand out to Brittany to step on.

Brittany looked at Santana with a weary look. Santana didn't know she was petrified of water.

"It's okay, we can just talk," Santana looked into Brittany's blue orbs.

Brittany nodded, completely trusting Santana and clasped her hand to step on to the wobbly boat. There was a navigator seat and a captain's chair in the center of the boat. Towards the front there were leather cushions built into the bow. There were benches built into the back of the boat. Santana led Brittany by the hand to the front of the boat. All they could hear were faded voices and music, and the sloshing of the lake against the boat and dock. The blonde and Latina sat back against the cushioned leather seats. Brittany sighed, looking at the night sky, so confused.

Santana turned her head over to look at Brittany who was clearly exasperated.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked concern in her voice.

"Sure," Brittany said between deep breaths, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You seem distracted" The Latina declared.

"I just..." Brittany hesitated, tears forming in her eyes. _Oh, you are not crying in front of this girl again, _Brittany thought. She went from never crying in front of anyone but the walls within her bedroom to crying twice in front of Santana. Santana sat up, extending her arm to place her hand on Brittany's. They both couldn't ignore the charge that shot through their skin from the contact.

"It's okay, you can tell me…anything." Santana whispered her voice sincere.

"The church..us.. me..my parents…" Brittany's voice broke, trying so hard not to lose control of her emotions.

Santana stood up triggering the boat to rock slowly, Brittany jumped at the flow of the boat.

"Sit up for a minute," Santana stated, not giving Brittany a choice.

Brittany hesitantly sat up not wanting to cause the boat to rock, so scared of the water underneath them. Santana slipped behind Brittany, her legs on either side of the dancers' body.

"Sit back," Santana said softly.

"Why?" Brittany inquired, looking back at the sexy Latina.

"Relax, just trust me. Didn't I tell you I would never, ever let _anything_ happen to you?" Santana probed.

Brittany let out a shaky breath, leaning back into Santana, aware of each and every curve of Santana's wrapped around her body.

"Don't worry about anything right now." Santana ordered, snatching the blanket over the back of their seat and spreading the blanket over the both of them; after noticing the goose bumps on Brittany's overexposed skin in the cool night air.

Santana rested her head back on the cushioned seat, running her hands over Brittany's arms and on to her shoulders as she delved her fingers into Brittany's shoulders kneading the muscles underneath her skin. Brittany groaned from Santana's touch and the release of tension from her muscles, leaning her head back into Santana's chest. Santana pushed Brittany upwards tenderly, moving her digits to her shoulder blades and rubbing the tangled muscles underneath the dancer as if she was playing the piano. Her skilled fingertips stroked down her lower back, pressing firmly with her palms causing a moan to pass through Brittany's lips; triggering Santana to smile. Santana pulled the taut dancer back into her kneading her arms with her fingers squeezing further downwards until she reached her hands. The Latina captured Brittany's hands kneading each fingertip, mid finger and palm. Brittany's breathing became much more labored when Santana's smooth fingertips touched hers causing the current from her fingertips to run between her legs. Santana unzipped the back of Brittany's dress slightly, moving her hands under the material to her taut stomach that was corded with muscle.

"I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear causing her to tremble at her hot breath caress it and her husky voice flowing through her veins.

Santana's smooth leg moved between Brittany's bare legs, entwining their limbs. She advanced her hands over Brittany's stomach rubbing long lazy circles starting at her midsection and moving below her belly button. Brittany's chest was elevating at the contact, not sure how much longer she could stand it before she came right then and there. Santana looked down at Brittany, her chocolate brown eyes clouded and her lids half opened.

Brittany twisted around, straddling Santana's tiny hips, squeezing her thighs around the Latina. Brittany placed her hands on either side of Santana, staring down at her with such a urgency but also that intensity that shook Santana.

"Kiss me," Santana purred leaning up towards Brittany on her elbows.

Brittany cupped Santana's bronzed cheek with her Porcelain palm, causing Santana to close her eyes and lean her head into Brittany's hand. The blonde smoothed her hand away from the Latinas cheek and slowly caressed her fingertips over her eyebrows, cheekbones and eyelids. Her fingers slowly moved down to the Latinas full lips that Brittany had been in love with since the first day they met. She smoothed her index finger around her moist lips; Santana groaned squirming underneath Brittany's hips.

"_Please…_" Santana begged her voice husky and as sexy as Brittany had ever heard it. She loved torturing Santana who was usually so confident and in control.

Santana was trying so hard to be respectful and let Brittany take control but she couldn't control herself any longer. She grabbed Brittany by the face, kissing the dancer's jawline, showering soft wet kisses on her cheek and started moving towards the outside of her lips.

"_Just go with it_," Santana hissed.

Santana's lips crashed into Brittany's, cupping the back of the blondes head and clenching on her long blond locks. Santana's tongue ran along the bottom of Brittany's lips causing Brittany to open her mouth willingly to Santana. Santana's hands moved down to Brittany's ass pushing her against her hips even more than she already was.

Both girls had to break the kiss, unable to breathe any longer. They both lay there, entangled; panting against each other. Santana pressed her leg up between Brittany's legs, realizing the flesh of her leg was in contact with a panty less Brittany underneath her dress. Santana immediately moaned at the contact her hips bucking up towards Brittany.

"Y-you….no…" Santana started stuttering waving her hands and pointing towards Brittany.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Brittany smirked.

"Just a minute ago you did," Santana countered back.

"_You didn't wear any panties?_!" Santana grunted

Santana growled, not awaiting Brittany's answer and flipped Brittany around with skill so she was on her back before she had time to process what had happened.

"Impressive, you will have to teach me that one." Brittany gawked at Santana.

Santana moved her tiny frame between Brittany's legs and Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana's midriff as her hips sprung into Santana's. Santana moved her hips into Brittany's as she cupped her hands around Brittany's tits and smashed her mouth on to Brittany's, teeth on teeth tongue on tongue. The Latina slid her tongue into the dancer's mouth, sucking Brittany's tongue into her own mouth. Brittany's hands moved to the back of Santana's head pushing her head into hers deepening the kiss even more than it already was. Santana's fingers squeezed and fondled Brittany's hard nipples causing her to moan at the contact and break the kiss. The boat started rocking at their body movement, reality of the situation setting in on Brittany.

"_What the fuck_ are we doing?" Brittany yelled

"I thought it would eventually lead to each other, but I told you—"Santana was cut off by Brittany breaking away, adjusting her dress, stepping off of the boat and running towards the cabin.

"_Brittany!_" Santana yelled, running her hands over her face and through her tousled hair.

As Brittany ran up towards the party a song was playing over the speakers,

_I'm in the bedroom,  
>With tissues and when,<br>I know you're outside banging then I won't let you in.  
>'Cause it's a hard life, with love in the world,<br>And I'm a hard girl,  
>Loving me is like chewing on pearls.<em>

_You've got me wondering why, why _

_I like it rough _

Thoughts ran through Brittany's mind a million miles a minute. She thought of how she just commited so many sins, how she would have to talk to the bishop, her parents, go to counseling. It just felt so fucking good. How could it be so wrong?

As Brittany was running, Puck grabbed her and picked her up.

"What the fuck, let me go!" Brittany snapped at Puck

Puck ripped off his shirt, "A bunch of us are going for a midnight dip! Come on!"

"No! I can't fucking swim you piece of shit! Let me the fuck go!" Brittany screamed, kicking at Puck as his grip tightened on her.

"Girl, I won't let you drown, it will be fun!" Puck stammered clearly drunk as she smelled beer from his breath as he spoke to her.

Puck ran down the hill towards the dock where the boat was, and all of the others followed him, some falling and rolling down the hill.

"_Puck! I am not kidding! Let me the fuck go!"_ Brittany screamed, pinching, kicking and punching Puck; becoming more frantic as she got closer to the water.

Pucks feet hit the wooden dock and he threw Brittany in the water as she screeched and he and the other drunks followed suit.

Santana shot to her feet, hearing Brittany's shrieking voice as about one hundred drunken people landed in the water.

Water surrounded Brittany, her breathing became strenuous as legs and feet hit all over her body as she flailed under water. She had never felt so out of control in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. **

**I want more reviews! Come on guys! They are great! I would love your input about how you like the chapters and any improvements or where you would like it to go!**

**Thank you Dancelikeheya for your suggestion about Brittany getting thrown into water. Great Idea!**

Brittany's world was getting blacker, her struggle started turning into a warm blanket as she floated further down into the water; sleep never felt so good.

"Brittany! What the fuck_! Where the fuck is Brittany? Puck_!" Santana shrieked as she hurdled off of the boat and splashed into the water.

The brunette heaved through the half-naked drunken fools, as she sprung below the surface of the lake. She jolted forward, spreading her hands forward and searching amidst the kicking legs and flailing arms. Then she spotted her, drifting under water, her blonde hair cascading about. The Latina accelerated forward as fast as she could, once she got to the dancer she wrapped one arm around her waist and steered herself and Brittany to the surface with the other.

Santana broke to the surface bulldozing people out of her way as she reeled towards the dock. The brunette lifted Brittany's listless body in her arms and hoisted her up to the dock on her back and pushed herself up onto the dock with her hands and arms. The group of raucous swimmers detected the situation at bay and splashed out of the water, staggered to the dock and circled around Santana and Brittany.

"_Shit.."_ Puck gulped, his mouth open wide his body standing rigid.

Santana plunged to her knees and shook Brittany trying to get her to respond.

"Brittany, come on_, Britt-Britt_," Santana said frantically as she placed her cold wet hands on the blondes cheeks, moving two of her fingers to the crook of her neck to see if she had a pulse.

Brittany could barely make out the distant muffled voices until one zoned in on her ears, _Santana_. She opened her eyes, everything blurry for a moment until her eyes adjusted and the first thing she saw was Santana then a sea of people looking down at her on the wet dock.

"Britt! My god! You're okay! Are you okay?" Santana shouted lugging the dazed dancer up into her arms.

"I think… I'm okay?" Brittany replied weakly in the form of a question, dazed and shivering.

Puck ran and knelt down next to Brittany, who was still in Santana's arms.

"You stay right here for a minute, okay?" Santana said her eyes warm as they gazed down at Brittany.

"O-okay" Brittany nodded, shivering violently.

The warmth in Santana's eyes vanished to stone cold vengeance as she stood up and yanked Puck's hand hard until he shot to his feet. The enraged Latina didn't give him a chance to balance himself and immediately charged towards him as he stumbled backwards.

"What. The. _Fuck_. Where you _thinking_?" Santana roared as she continued stomping towards Puck.

"You realize if I wasn't there to save her she would have been dead?" She stopped nose to nose with Puck.

"I was drunk and fucking around..." Puck looked down in not very typical Puck fashion.

"And I don't need you telling me what I did was wrong!" Puck yelled back defensively.

"Well someone needs to make you pay for what you did!" Santana marched towards Puck as he backed away from her until his back hit a tree.

"I promised Brittany I would never let anything happen to her, and I intend to _keep _that promise." Santana jabbed her tiny index finger into Pucks chest.

"Don't _ever_ touch her again," Santana said through clenched teeth as she lifted her knee up between Pucks legs grinding _**him**_ between her knee and the bark of the tree.

Puck squeaked trying to escape from Santana's hold.

"Okay_, Okay_!" Puck shrieked

"Good," Santana smirked

"Next time, I won't be so nice." She winked, turning to walk towards Brittany.

Santana strode over to Brittany sitting on the dock where she had left her hugging her knees and trembling. She looked down at the dancer and the warmth immediately returned to her brown eyes.

"Come on; let's get you into something warm." Santana smiled down at her, holding out her hand.

Brittany stood up, clutched the Latina's hand, Santana pulled both of the blonde's hands over her head, twisted around so she was piggy backed and walked up the hill to the cabin. Brittany squeaked and tightened her grasp around Santana's neck. The brunette ran up the hill to the cabin and stepped inside, kicking the door shut behind her. Brittany hopped off of Santana's back, headed towards the bedroom where they left their overnight bags. Brittany sighed; as her gaze focused on a drunken , sloppy couple mounting each other on the bed.

"Get out." Santana ordered the couple in a demanding matter of fact tone, grabbing the clothes the couple had most likely torn off in a fit of horny rage and whipped it at them.

"What the—"A guy with a Mohawk popped his head up that was none other than Puck.

"Ahh, we meet _again_, chia head," Santana said dryly, pointing daggers at puck

"We're going!" Puck cried, shooting up from the bed, grabbing a small framed blonde girl's hand.

After the door clicked shut Brittany tilted her head, questioning in her eyes.

"I had a little…chat with Puck." Santana said announced.

"What happened?" Brittany asked her voice hoarse.

"Well after douche face threw you in the water along with all of the babbling drunks I jumped in to find you," Santana shrugged.

"I found you…under water, you weren't moving," Santana said, her eyes furrowed, trying not to lose it.

"I laid you down on the dock, and I was about to do CPR, mouth to mouth whatever it took… And you came back to me. Puck was in shock, " The brunette added.

"Let's just say he will _never. Ever_. Pull _anything _like that again." Santana's eyes gleamed.

"Enough of about what happened, let's get you warmed up." Santana walked up to the blonde, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Did you bring anything warm with you?" Santana asked.

"No," Brittany frowned and looking down as she shuddered.

"Well, lucky for you Santana Lopez always comes prepared!" Santana skated over to her bag and pulled out a hoodie and sweatpants.

"They may be a little short on you, but it will cover enough skin." Santana explained as she handed the clothing to the blonde.

Brittany took the clothing, shivering uncontrollably.

"Here, babe. Let me help you? I promise I will be good, No wandering hands." She surrendered her hands up in the air and grinned.

Brittany turned around, too cold to be unsure and let Santana unzip the back of her dress; the Latina carefully pushed the wet material down her arms and legs until she could step out of it. Santana had a hard time keeping her eyes level with Brittany's, she had forgotten through all of the chaos the blonde had no underwear on. The Latina snatched her hoodie and slid it over Brittany's head, swallowing hard.

"Do you—"Santana stammered looking at the sweatpants in her hand, question in her deep brown eyes.

"U-um... I will do it." Brittany quickly grabbed the sweatpants and slipped them on in a swift motion.

Brittany sat down on the side of the bed, hood over hear head looking down at the floor still shaken up.

"You saved me, San." Brittany said as her voice quivered

"Nah, anyone else would have done it. I wasn't just going to let you drown with a bunch of drunks. If you are going to go, you have to do it better than that!" Santana smiled, trying to downplay what she did.

Brittany looked up at Santana who was still standing on the other side of the room. Brittany was finally a lot warmer and stood up and walked over to where Santana was standing.

"_Thank you_," She whispered, her blue eyes welling up with tears, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's neck into a hug.

"I promised I would never let anything happen to you, didn't I?" Santana said nonchalantly, looking up at the blonde.

Brittany tilted her head upwards and kissed Santana softly, her lips lingering. Santana groaned, wanting to deepen the kiss and used all of the resolve she had not to act on it.

Brittany dropped her arms and strode back over to the bed and lay down evidently spent.

"Can you swim?" Santana blurted out.

"No, I'm petrified of water." Brittany explained.

"Why? I mean did something happen?" Santana probed.

"It started When I got baptized at eight, ever since then I have been petrified of water," Brittany explained.

"There's something about someone dunking you backwards into water that freaked me out." Brittany uttered.

"Another one of the many reasons I hate the Mormon Church." Brittany laughed.

"You and me both," Santana chuckled, smiling that already notorious smile, dimples spreading across her bronzed cheeks.

"I can't control myself around you." Brittany mumbled, slurring her words.

"I get that reaction a lot" Santana smirked, trying to lighten the mood. She figured Brittany had been through too much for tonight and this conversation could wait.

"I just…" Brittany continued.

"Shh.. this conversation can wait. You have been through enough tonight." Santana said softly.

Santana slipped on the other side of the bed, facing Brittany's back.

"Can you just hold me?" Brittany asked so softly she almost didn't hear the dancer.

"Of course." Santana smiled tenderly, laying down beside the blonde, entwining her leg between hers, draping her arms around Brittany's and dragging the blanket over them.

Brittany entwined her hands with Santana's and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

She felt completely at ease and comfort with Santana holding her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters or Esthero's "I drive alone"**

**Thanks guys for all of the awesome reviews and suggestions keep them all coming. The more reviews I get, the more it fuels me to write ;) **

**Thanks to brittanafanna for sharing your experience and suggestions. I integrated it into this chapter a bit. **

**Warning: There are some gay slurs in this story. It's Nothing against gay people (because I am!) It's just based off of my own experiences with my Dad growing up and I thought it would add to the storyline!**

**By the way here is a small documentary on youtube done on a specific treatment program put out by the Mormon church having to do with shocktherapy for gays etc. **

**Part1 .com/watch?v=pwUTVQ4mfNE&feature=plcp&context=**

**Part 2**

**.com/watch?v=bV-8BmFwGIc&feature=related **

**Part 3**

**.com/watch?v=UeMKmnMfNUo&feature=related **

Paul scoffed, reading the newspaper at the breakfast table.

"I can't believe they legalized gay marriage in New York!" He mocked, the paper crinkling as he spoke.

"You know, this is a sign of the times just like they talk about in revelations!" Susie added

Brittany chewed her lucky charms, tuning her parents' excessive banter out as she recalled last night's events. The blonde thought of how safe she felt in Santana's arms, and how a simple touch from the Latina could provoke so much feeling from Brittany; when she rarely felt much becoming accustomed to being _so_ numb.

"Those faggots and Dykes are too much; they expect the world to bow at their feet_! Marriage is between a man and a woman!_" Paul barked.

Brittany's head snapped up; breaking the girl out of her thoughts, blue eyes darkening with anger and hate.

"_Dad!" _ Brittany shouted, her face turning red.

"Don't tell me you are sticking up for these fairies! You know, the church doesn't support-"

"Don't even pull the church card on me! The church may not agree with gay marriage but they don't encourage gay slurs from their members!" Brittany interrupted, standing up.

"_Brittany! Paul_!" Susie's voice shook with nervousness.

"_Leave them alone! What did they ever do to you!_" Brittany cried out , not even hearing her Mother. The dancer's vision and hearing were only focused on Paul and her ever growing anger and hate towards him.

"_Brittany! Enough!"_ Susie wailed.

"Unbelievable" Brittany laughed sarcastically, tears forming in her blue eyes.

With that, Brittany got up from the table, snatched her keys and stormed out of the house.

/

_Can't move on  
>But I can't go home<br>And I'm not so strong  
>But I make my way<br>To the place I know  
>Inside my heart<br>Where I used to go  
>To get brave and<br>I don't wanna be lost anymore_

The speakers in Brittany's car roared the somber beat to a song that seemed fit for her situation as she drove down the road. Brittany usually turned to music and dancing to cope with her frustration, however, this situation was different. This was something she couldn't throw to the backburner any longer. The dancer knew what she felt for Santana wasn't going away. Although the dancer was forced to live a life she didn't want to she felt she could control herself before Santana walked in the door. The blonde felt like everything was spiraling out of control, Santana meant something to her and that caused her to be consumed with guilt.

In the Mormon Church they speak strongly against homosexuals. They believe it is a choice; it is okay if you have those feelings as long as you don't act upon them. There are forms of therapy many gay Mormons go to including camps, shock treatment and brainwashing therapy sessions that all do more harm than good (IF any). If one is to act upon these "feelings" you will likely become excommunicated from the church. If you commit a "serious" sin as a member of the church you must speak with a church leader preferably the bishop in charge of the ward or branch you attend. Once you have confessed to your sins they will take you through the necessary steps of "repentance" which is believe to lead to "forgiveness" from God.

Brittany was a firm believer that the Mormon Church was built on a foundation of guilt. They were always preaching about what and what not to do such as: serving others in need, praying every night, reading your scriptures, don't swear, don't gossip, no rated r movies or movies with "inappropriate" content or ones that bring down your "spirit", no sex before marriage, "petting", "fondling", or "Passionate kissing", no alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, no coffee, black teas, some Mormons preached that you cannot drink any sodas with caffeine (you are most likely judged as a member if you drink coca cola), no "immodest" clothing (such as no midriff, cleavage showing, shorts always at least to the knees among other things) the list could go on and on.

Brittany walked on eggshells trying to be the person her parents wanted her to be. She was tired of feeling guilty in the back of her mind; she craved seeing Santana, needing her touch, presence. The Latina was the only genuine person in her life. She _needed _to see her; Brittany abruptly stopped the car, turned around and headed towards the Lopez residence.

/

Brittany stopped her car in the Lopez's driveway and shut her car off. She sat there for a few moments until she looked up and saw Santana walking towards the car door. She looked _so beautiful_, Brittany thought, even with her sweats on. The brunette was wearing grey sweatpants that were pulled up accentuating her calves and a black V-neck t-shirt. The Latinas hair was tousled and cascading around her shoulders while she had a pair of black thick rimmed glasses on. The shorter girl tapped on the glass of Brittany's window as the blonde gazed out at her. Brittany opened the door and got out of the car, standing.

"Hey, you." Brittany said sweetly, smiling down at Santana

"Hey, I didn't expect to see those blue eyes of yours so soon." Santana grinned wide.

"Sorry I came unannounced; I just needed to get out... I wound up here." Brittany's voice cracked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You are welcome here anytime. You don't need to announce anything." Santana said concern in her voice as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl.

"Come on in," Santana said in a welcoming tone, wrapping her bronze pinky around Brittany's porcelain one.

"Hola, Brittany!" Ella hollered when she and Santana walked through the doorway.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez!" Brittany slapped on her best fake smile.

"Oh, please, call me Ella!" She said in her thick Hispanic accent.

Brittany smiled back at Ella as she trailed behind Santana up the stairs to her room.

Brittany looked around Santana's room admiring the black walls and furniture, thinking they suited Santana's personality well.

"Talk to me," Santana said as she closed her door, sauntered to her bed, plopped down and patted the spot next to her signaling Brittany to sit.

"Just overwhelmed with everything, I guess." Brittany shrugged, sitting next to Santana.

"Church? 'Rents?" Santana asked.

"Both. You." Brittany said, locking blue eyes with brown.

Santana tilted her head, patiently awaiting Brittany to expound.

"I mean, I was fine keeping everything under wraps. I pleased my parents by going to church, partied and did my fucking around in secret. Everyone was happy. Then you flip my world upside-down." Brittany blurted out.

Santana nodded, displaying that she was listening to the distressed girl.

"Th-Then you come strutting into my life…and make me feel things. Things I haven't ever felt. I tried to keep them under control but I can't." Brittany said nervously, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"It's okay; it will be okay, sweetie." Santana murmured, enfolding the small girl into her arms.

"It won't, you don't understand. I like you_, really_ like you. That's a big problem, the church..m-my parents..not that I believe one bit of bullshit that I get force fed..but that will make me..u-us…" Brittany's voice broke, breaking into a sob. Santana tightened her grip on the girl, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh..baby…" Santana whispered, kissing the blondes forehead.

"Gay." Brittany burst out.

She had never said those words out loud and it sounded scarier to her out loud then it did inside of her head.

Santana cupped Brittany's now red, tear stricken checks in her palms.

"Shh..look at me," Santana soothed

"I _really_ like you, too." The Latina smiled.

Santana pulled Brittany's face closer to hers and gently kissed away her tears and wipe the rest of them with her thumbs.

Brittany pulled her face back, "but what now?"

"Guess we will have to see" Santana smirked at the blonde.

Brittany shrugged, "I dunno,"

"Just go with the flow like I do." Santana shrugged.

Brittany pulled Santana's hands away from her cheeks and shoved her by the shoulders forcefully against the mattress, straddling her. The blonde bent down and touched her lips to Santana's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters only this story line! **

**A/N: WOW guys I am really flattered with all of the great reviews! NORMALLY you would have gotten a chapter within a few days because it really fuels me to write faster! BUT between the holidays and health issues I was unable to write. I am REALLY sorry! But…I AM BACK! It's a SHORT chapter, I wanted to get this out to you guys as fast as I could because I kept you waiting so long!**

**As always keep your suggestions rolling! Thank You Thank You Thank You!**

Santana groaned, opening her lips to Brittany's, permitting her tongue access. The Latina ran her hands up and down the dancer's legs that were currently straddling her hips. Brittany ran her tongue along the bottom of Santana's plump lip slipping it into her mouth. Santana and Brittany's tongues touched, entwining until Brittany slowly broke the kiss, panting.

"_Wow..."_ Santana whispered hoarsely.

Brittany giggled, leaning down and touching her lips to the brunette's neck, nipping her skin and tracing her tongue over her pulse point and gently sucked on the Latina's warm skin. Santana tilted her head, granting Brittany easy access as she ran her hands down the dancers' taut, muscled back as her fingers dug into her muscles, as Brittany hit a sensitive spot causing a moan to pour out of her lips.

The brunette growled, sat up grasped the dancer's hips and spun her around so that Brittany was now lying with her back down towards the mattress. Santana stretched herself so she was positioned in between Brittany's legs as the dancer wrapped her long legs around the Latina's tiny waist. Santana propped herself up on her hands as she leaned down and sprinkled kisses down Brittany's face.

"Santana…" Brittany hissed, her pale blue eyes glazed over and half open as she tightened her legs around the brunette's waist, and lifted her hips into the brunettes to alleviate some of the pressure between her legs. Santana ignored her, continuing to kiss down towards Brittany's chest.

"Santana, your p-parents…" Brittany croaked between breaths.

"They never come in here. " Santana said between kisses.

Santana sat up, breaking the dancer's legs from her waist evoking a whine from Brittany's lips from the broken contact. The Latina grasped the bottom of Brittany's shirt, hiking it up until her breasts were exposed to her gaping chocolate eyes. Santana leaned down, placing kisses on the blonde's sinewy stomach causing her muscles to convulse from the contact of the girls soft lips as her hips bucked upwards into Santana's, a loud moan escaping her lips.

"Stomach… fingers... extremely sensitive... "Brittany sputtered between pants.

"_Ahhh_…" Santana gasped evilly.

The Latina grasped the blonde's hand, lightly kissing each digit as Brittany gasped from the contact.

"You think you could…_come_ from me touching your fingers?" Santana whispered as she wrapped her mouth around Brittany's index finger flicking her tongue over the pad of her finger as she sucked up and down her flesh until she released her finger.

Brittany started panting uncontrollably, her clit throbbing between her legs.

"Please!" Brittany groaned, her hand slipping her hand under the waistband of her pants and between her legs.

Santana's body went limp, unable to move, all she could do was focus on the sexy dancer stroking her clit with her fingers.

"You like that, San?" Brittany said in a sexy, hoarse whisper. Santana couldn't find her voice; all she could do was nod and whimper in agreeance. The dancer loved seeing Santana so vulnerable when she was usually in stellar control of everything around her.

"You like it when I stroke my pussy? I'm so wet for you, San…" Brittany purred, moving her finger around the tip of her clit as she swiveled her hips around in an erotic dance.

"Santana!" Ella called, moving up the stairs.

"Hijo de puta todopoderoso!" Santana jerked backwards away from Brittany falling backwards on the floor and springing to her feet to open the door and slip out into the hallway.

Brittany jerked her hand out of her pants, fixed her hair and sat up straight on the bed switching on the tv.

Santana slipped her head in the door, "Mom wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner?"

"I came over unannounced," Brittany explained

"¡Ah, su ningún problema!" Ella said overhearing Brittany's explanation.

Santana slipped back inside the door, "She said you're eating here." She chuckled.

/

"Aye, Aye, Aye! What a day I had!" Felix Lopez said in his smooth accent, stretching his arms as he sat at the table.

"Dad is in the reserves, so he has to train a few times a year and he's out of shape." The Latino whispered into Brittany's ear giggling.

Ella stood up and walked over to Felix, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"My poor sexy man!" Ella said

Brittany's jaw practically dropped at how affectionate and open Santana's parents were. It didn't offend her it was just refreshing. Typical Mormon couples never showed emotion or much affection in public, plus she was used to her own parents who usually tried to stay on the opposite side of the house if possible.

Brittany took comfort in the fact that Santana's family seemed…_human_ and they weren't your typical roboticcookie cutter Mormon family.

Brittany slipped her hand over Santana's hand underneath the table, entwining their fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am so grateful to have such great reviews and followers. I know sometimes it can be frustrating when the chapters are short and the updates few and far between. I have had a bit of writers block.. and wanted to really think about where I want this story to go. I don't want to disappoint or make this story unrealistic or phony. I also don't want to become lazy in my writing. I will strive to make my chapters longer if I can..but know my updates may take longer in doing so. Let me know what you would prefer! I am a fan of cliffhangers, so bear with me! Haha. **

**As always, if you have any ideas or comments please don't hesitate ever! I appreciate ALL ideas, suggestions and comments.**

**BTW: theres a line in the story "In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen" That is the ending of a Mormon prayer. You will see why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, thankfully not the Mormon Church although I would be rich; all I own is the story!**

"_We want to help these people, to strengthen them, to assist them with their problems and to help them with their difficulties. But we cannot stand idle if they indulge in immoral activity, if they try to uphold and defend and live in a so-called same-sex marriage situation. To permit such would be to make light of the very serious and sacred foundation of God-sanctioned marriage and its very purpose, the rearing of families."_

It was general conference. General conference was a excruciatingly long and preachy experience. It was a semi annual event and it was held on a Saturday and Sunday broken up into four two hour sessions. It was held in Salt Lake City Utah where church headquarters resided. If you did not have the luxury of watching it in either Salt Lake City or your home (BYU TV channel) the church set tv's up in the chapel and other classroom areas. It was broken up into talks from what was called the "First Presidency" which consisted of the "Prophet" and his many counselors. All men, of course. This would be comparable to the President of the U.S. in that they are in charge of the church. In the church, they were considered the "mouth pieces of the lord". It was believed that they were spoken to by God and Jesus Christ and they told them what topics to choose to speak to their congregation about.

How fucking convenient that the topic of one of the talks right now was _homosexuality_.

Brittany and Santana begged their parents to let them go into a little room that was labeled "The Mother's Lounge." It was the only room with a lock, it had one reclining chair, a chalk board and a wall speaker that fed from the chapel so you could still listen to the talks going on whilst tending to "Motherly" duties. Santana liked calling it "Titty feeding". Brittany's Mom made sure before she let the blonde go in to the room that the speakers were blaring.

Brittany gasped as Santana smashed her against the wall farthest from the door. Santana and Brittany were seeing each other for the first time since Brittany's surprise visit to the Lopez residence.

Santana grabbed the waistband of Brittany's skirt yanking her flush against her body.

"I want you so so bad...I haven't been able to get you out of my head." Santana hissed into the blonde's ear.

Brittany's lips crashed into Santana's, taking the Latina's full bottom lip into her mouth.

"_First, it is important to understand that __homosexuality__ is not innate and unchangeable. Research has not proved that __homosexuality__ is genetic. Even more important, many researchers whose studies have been used to support a biological model for __homosexuality__ have determined that their work has been misinterpreted. What is clear is that __homosexuality__ results from an __interaction__ of social, biological, and psychological factors. These factors may include temperament, personality traits, sexual abuse, familial factors, and treatment by one's peers.__"_

"Bullshit," Brittany scoffed, breaking contact from their lips with a pop.

Santana tilted her head, "Did I do something….?"

"No, no just that _shit_ over the loud speaker.." Brittany nodded.

"I'll help you block it out baby," Santana whispered, sauntering over to the door and clicking it locked.

"Sit down," Santana purred, pointing to the tattered blue recliner chair.

Brittany took a deep breath, plopping herself down into the overly worn chair. _Who the fuck knows how many times this chair has had udder leaks,_ Brittany thought.

Brittany didn't give Santana any time to make the first move, as she tugged her by the collar down onto her lap, bucking her hips into hers. The blonde looped her hands behind Santana's bent knees and the brunette extended her legs around the dancers' hips. The Latina placed her hands on either side of Brittany's face and leaned down to touch her lips to Brittany's attempting to take things slowly.

Although the kiss started sweet, it quickly deepened and picked up because of days of pent up sexual frustration after the other night at the Lopez's ended ended.

As Santana slipped her tongue into Brittany's begging mouth, she pulled the recline lever causing the chair to jerk to an abrupt recline backwards. The jolt of the chair caused one of Santana's legs to shift between Brittany's legs. The blonde groaned from the contact and instinctively started to move her center against the Latina's thigh, groaning in pleasure and torture. Santana kneeled on her knees and hovered over the blonde moving her leg against Brittany's hot core. All Brittany had on was a skirt with no nylons. She could feel how wet the dancer was through the thin material of her underwear.

"." Brittany whimpered, her blue eyes pleading with Santana.

Santana snickered, stretching herself over the blonde and leaning down.

The latina lowered her lips down to Brittany's ear, her breath caressing her skin, "Me voy a torturar a una persona hasta que esté listo para explotar todos por encima de mí_." I'm going to torture you until you are ready to explode all over me._

"Fuck.._Fuck! _It makes me _so_ wet when you talk to me in Spanish" Brittany hissed, her fingers digging into Santana's back.

"_In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen" _

These were the notorious words that Brittany listened for in the Mormon Church. She tuned everything else out but these words. Those words were always the ending to a Mormon prayer. There was an opening and closing prayer to each service. In this case she knew that general conference had been dismissed. This was the only time in her life that she didn't want to leave church.

Santana and Brittany started to hear the children and families usher out of the different areas of the church. They immediately broke together and started to straighten out their clothing and hair, steadying their rapid breathing.

Santana groaned loudly

"Fuck, Santana, Maybe next time you will learn that when I want you to take me..you take me right then and there. None of this teasing shit!" Brittany said her voice on edge.

This statement made Santana giggle and blush at the same time. It was cute that Brittany was getting frustrated, she thought.

"Who the fuck knows when I will see you again," Brittany whispered, clearly annoyed.

"Don't worry, baby..I will make sure to see you..take care of your _needs_." Santana said in a sultry voice.

Brittany moaned thinking of the possibility, "Well guess I should go."

At that, Brittany slipped out of the door.

Santana pulled out her phone and typed furiously to Brittany,

**Can't wait to take your tits into my mouth and fuck you hard, see you soon**

As Brittany was sitting in the backseat of her parents car her phone beeped, she opened it and read the message and had to swallow the moan of surprise and pleasure. If she thought she was wet before it was nothing compared to now.

Brittany was left with nothing but her mind racing and thoughts fantasizing about the sexy Latina.

The dancer sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

_This was going to be a long week_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for any typos with my Spanish last chapter. Thanks for correcting me. I got it from google translator I should have known better. Sorry once again for the lag! I couldn't figure out where I wanted this story to go. Although smut is always good… I want this to be more than a smut story with no depth. I know where I want the story to go next.. you may not be happy initially but know it's part of the journey and trust me! I didn't know if I wanted this story to go past summer..but I do. This story is here to stay for a while. I am going to take my time! Also this chapter is very angsty..this story for a while is probably going to be pretty angsty. Well, growing up Mormon is pretty angsty whaddya want! Since this story is a bit angsty you will notice Santana and Brittany may not be the characters you remember in a typical episode of Glee. Just remember this is an AU story. I am trying to stay true to their character, but in a typical episode of Glee there is comic relief usually from Brittany and Santana .**

**Thanks as always for reading and your wonderful comments. Please don't hesitate to suggest I value your opinions and don't want to disappoint. **

**In my chapter I will be speaking of a program called "EFY" (stands for especially for youth) that the Mormon church puts on. I wanted to give you a description of it from the churches website they have up: **

"_EFY is a youth program whose objectives are to encourage, assist, and guide youth participants (ages 14–18) as they strive to "come unto Christ." EFY creates a setting where youth have the opportunity to develop spiritually, physically, intellectually and socially. EFY programs are held throughout North America every summer and are attended by more than 50,000 youth. Sessions are primarily supervised by young adult counselors ages 20–25 who are positive role models for the youth. All sessions are directed by adult instructors."_

**Like I said, that came directly from the EFY site the church put out on the internet. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**As always.. I don't own Glee or anything having to do with it but this story line!**

"Brittany, sit" Brittany's Dad instructed.

Brittany sighed and hunkered down on the plushy oversized footstool in the living room.

"As you know, it's the summer before your senior year…and we really want you to focus on getting into BYU." Paul said looking to his wife Susie.

As usual, Susie was sitting there like a lifeless marionette only responding when Paul instructed her to.

"Your Mother and I have been praying a lot about you lately and the lord has instructed us to send you to EFY this summer. Its 5 days and we feel it will only make the admission decision to BYU that much easier." Paul explained.

"Not this summer, I have too much going on." Brittany said in an exasperated tone standing up to walk away. At her action, Paul stood up and walked to Brittany gripping the blondes shoulder firmly in order to stop her.

"Brittany. This isn't your decision to make." Paul said through gritted teeth, this was Paul's last physical warning before he typically would blow up in your face.

"_Father,_" Brittany stated in a mocking tone, spinning around to look him in the eyes.

"I have done everything you guys have asked of me, and for once I am telling _you_ _no_." Brittany spat out as she clenched her jaw.

The dancers mind kept on moving to Santana. She finally met someone who accepted her for who she truly was. She didn't want to waste time at a brainwashing camp. Her parents did that to her every day.

"You might want to re-think talking to me in that tone." Paul hissed as his face turned red.

"Mom, how do you feel about all of this?" Brittany twisted around to Susie sitting there like a shaking leaf.

"I-I…" Susie stuttered, her eyes pleading with Paul for direction.

"_No, Mom_ I am asking how _you_ feel about this." Brittany questioned firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Leave your Mother _out _of this!" Paul hollered, stomping his foot like a little child as his voice shattered through Brittany's nerves.

"Exactly, she's _my Mother_. Quit pushing her around like a pile of dirt!" Brittany shrieked at her Dad, looking him in his eyes once again. Brittany tried to avoid eye contact with Paul, he always had a crazy look in them.

"_Brittany!"_ Susie squawked, immediately standing up seeing something snap in Paul.

"You piece of sh-" Paul lifted his hand, ready to strike Brittany.

"Paul! No!" Susie grasped his arm.

Brittany's jaw dropped, this was the first time she had seen her Mother stand up to her Father during his many rage tantrums. Paul heaved Susie off of his arm causing her to land on their hard wood floor with a loud thump. Paul swiftly raised his large hand and struck Brittany across her upper cheek bone. The force of the hit was so much that it caused Brittany to lose her balance and land on the footstool that she was previously sitting on.

"You will go to EFY if you know what's good for you." Paul sneered down at Brittany who was holding her cheek, dazed.

"I'm the man of this house. I will not be talked to like that. Especially by two women." Paul cackled, trudging away to his study, slamming the door.

"Why would you do this to our family?" Susie whispered to Brittany, removing her hand from her cheek.

Susie whimpered as she looked at Brittany's swelling cheek.

"Come on, let's get you an ice pack." Susie pulled Brittany by her hand into the kitchen.

Brittany sat down at the kitchen table, stunned at what had just occurred. She and her Dad had their share of verbal altercations but never had he hit her. The dancer willed herself not to cry, her Father didn't deserve her tears.

Susie quietly pulled an ice pack out of the refrigerator, handing it to Brittany. Brittany winced, placing it over her swelled cheek.

"Twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off… all night." Susie sighed, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

This was a typical scenario in the Pierce household. Brittany and Paul would get into a fight and everyone would disappear, leaving Brittany by herself with her anger and sadness. Brittany typically felt alone in the Pierce household.

In cases where Brittany was frustrated or stressed she usually took solacein her dancing studio. Right now, even that wasn't going to help. She knew of one person who could give her comfort.

She went upstairs to her bedroom, plopped on her bed and dialed Santana's phone number in to her cell phone.

"Heeey, sexy!" Santana chirped

Brittany immediately broke down into tears at the comforting sound of Santana's voice, sobbing and sniffling into the phone.

"Britt-Britt? Tell me what's wrong." Santana said soothingly into the receiver

"I….he…" Brittany broke into uncontrollable sobs as her breath started to hiccup.

"That's it, I am coming over." Santana said hurriedly

"Th-my-Wind…ow" Brittany choked through sobs.

Santana quickly hung up, translating Brittany's sobs to mean the she wanted her to come through her window. Lucky for Santana there was a balcony outside of Brittany's room, so she just had to climb through her windowsill.

Brittany laid on her bed, holding the ice pack on her cheek and trying to cry quietly. She tried to get a hold of herself, but the tears kept on flowing. It wasn't just that she was being forced into going to EFY this summer. It was the fact that she had been forced to be someone her whole life that she didn't want to be. Brittany always did everything a "good" Mormon daughter was supposed to do. At least, as far as her parents knew. The dancer had this crazy thought a while ago that she would graduate high school and would finally be able to live the life she always wanted to live. That is what she held on to during the tougher times. Until her parents decided for her that she was to attend BYU. She felt so trapped, she couldn't live her whole life like this. She didn't want to live her college years in a strictly enforced Mormon college with a bunch of other brainwashed Mormons and no Santanas.

Brittany sobbed herself into a grief stricken sleep while waiting for Santana.

/

Santana peaked into Brittany's window, tapping lightly. No response. Sighing, wanting to comfort Brittany she tapped once more, waiting a minute or two. Still no response.

"Ugh," Santana hissed impatiently deciding to try to pry the dancers' window open.

With some struggle Santana was able to open the window and sneak stealthily inside Brittany's room. _Lucky I'm so small_, Santana thought to herself. The brunette gazed to Brittany's bed noticing the blonde was breathing evenly than when she had previously spoken to her on the phone. Tiptoeing towards the bed, she slipped behind Brittany wrapping the dancers' normally strong body, which was now limp and defeated, into hers.

Her chocolate eyes shifted to an ice pack that was on the blondes' bed, she swiftly removed the pack from the bed and placed it on her dresser. The Latina made a mental note to herself to ask why she had an ice pack.

Santana shifted her position, placing her elbow on the mattress and resting her head in her palm. She gazed down at an shattered Brittany, admiring her stunning features. As her gaze moved over her lips, nose and eyes, she noticed something different about Brittany's cheek that was facing her. She lightly touched it, noticing it seemed to be swollen and red. Santana lifted herself to a sitting position, getting a better look at Brittany's swollen cheek.

"…What the ….fuck." Santana whispered to herself becoming enraged.

Brittany shifted in her sleep, sighing awake, her breathing still uneven from her uncontrollable sobs earlier.

"San.." The dancer croaked, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Britt…wh-what happened to you?" Santana tried to inquire as calmly as she could.

"My Dad..he—" Brittany's voice broke

That's all Santana needed to hear before she shot up from the blondes bed towards her bedroom door with one mission in her mind.

"_Fuck no_." Santana bellowed, shooting towards the doorknob.

"San..please…no." Brittany begged weakly.

Santana spun around to Brittany.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip his balls off, make him eat them and then drown him in his own piss?" Santana shot back to Brittany.

"You're the only good thing in my life right now. If you go in there I will lose you. I won't ever be allowed near you again." Brittany whispered.

"I don't understand why anyone would do this, especially a parent… But to you, Britt-Britt. You're so –wonderful…so…you. wh-why would he do this, why?" Santana pleaded.

So Brittany explained the whole situation to her, which caused a giant burning hole of nausea in Santana's stomach

/

"Come stay with me, Britt." Santana begged, Brittany's head in her lap as she gazed down at the blonde.

"I-I would love to…" Brittany hesitated.

"Okay, then its settled—" Santana stated, getting up to grab some of Brittany's things in her closet, drawers.

Brittany stood up, wrapping her arms around Santana's small waist from behind.

"But I can't. I can't run away from my problems. I have to face them." Brittany said

Santana turned around so she was facing the blonde.

"This is different, if you face your problems you are going to get hurt. Physically and emotionally. You can't live like this." Santana pleaded.

"They are my family, I can't just toss them aside. My Mom, what would she do? She would be heartbroken. " Brittany said desperately.

"You have to stand up to them and think of yourself for once. They have you trapped. What's going to happen if you can't get out?" Santana cried

Brittany cupped Santana's cheeks and kissed her lightly, lingering a bit.

"I'll be okay. I am Brittany S. Pierce. I'm stronger than yesterday!" Brittany joked.

"I can't do this. I care too much about you to watch you destroy yourself in front of my eyes. You know where I am if you change your mind." Santana slipped out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys! I know you are upset and annoyed. No worries your Brittana is in good hands! Just relax and enjoy the ride ;) Keep on reading! **

**I appreciate all of the reviews, now that I know where I want this story to lead I am excited to update. I will get the chapters out as fast as I can without compromising the quality. **

**As always, keep the reviews and suggestions rolling! I appreciate it all!**

**Listen to Lady GaGa's song: "Speechless" it's a perfect song for this chapter. It's a great song!**

**I don't own anything Glee or Lady GaGa. **

_I can't believe what you said to me  
>Last night when we were alone<br>You threw your hands up  
>Baby you gave up, you gave up<em>

Brittany laid in bed heartbroken, staring up at the ceiling unable to move. This was truly the worst day in her life up to this point.

_I'll never talk again  
>Oh boy you've left me speechless<br>You've left me speechless, so speechless_

Brittany picked up her cell phone, and typed a text message to Santana.

_I really liked you_

Brittany lay in her bed stock-still, awaiting a message back.

Nothing.

/

Santana pulled into her driveway, sitting in the driver's seat of her car. She never pictured tonight ending the way it did.

She remembered losing her best friend like it was yesterday.

"_What do you mean she's dead!" Santana cried, collapsing against her Mother. _

"_I'm so sorry, sweetie." Ella Lopez whispered. _

_Santana's best friend at the time Lauren was a victim of child abuse. They were in middle school, 7__th__ grade. Santana had seen the bruises and cuts on Lauren's fragile body. After a while she had questioned what was going on. Lauren always had the same array of excuses. Santana was a smart girl and she picked up quickly. Eventually Lauren broke down and told her. She pleaded for Santana not to tell anyone. For a while Santana let it go and kept tabs on Laurens physical appearance. _

_Things took a turn for the worst, Laurens Dad found out by reading her diary that she had a crush on Santana. The beatings got worse, Santana begged Lauren to tell someone. She couldn't stand by and watch her friend deteriote any longer. She took matters into her own hands and told her parents. Felix and Ella contacted child services. Santana called Lauren to tell her she had turned her Father in and things would soon be better. _

_Laurens Dad kept close tabs on her and overheard the conversation she and Santana were having on the phone by eavesdropping on the other line. _

_The next thing Santana heard was the phone slamming to the ground and screaming. _

_Santana panicked and called 911. _

_It was too late. By the time the police had arrived Lauren was beaten to death and her Father had taken his own life. _

_Santana felt responsible for the death of her best friend Lauren._

Any other teenager wouldn't have walked away from Brittany. Santana wasn't a normal teenager. She had liked Brittany a lot. She couldn't watch another best friend lose her life.

Maybe that was a big conclusion for Santana to jump to. She didn't want to chance it. She liked Brittany the most out of anyone that had come into her life.

She thought if Brittany came to live with her family for a little while she could at least protect her from her family there.

A beep came from Santana's phone, she opened the text message she received.

_Britt: I really liked you_

That message pulled at Santana's heart and she burst into tears on her steering wheel, leaning her head against the cool leather.

It took everything in Santana not to write back to Brittany. It took everything for her not to turn her car on and turn right back around to Brittany's house.

_You need to do this to protect yourself and to protect Brittany. _

_/_

Brittany couldn't sit there any good was she doing by sitting like a lump on her bed?

She needed to do something about this. Santana wasn't responding. She couldn't lose her.

The dancer hurried down the stairs, grabbed her purse and headed to the front door.

"Where the_ fuck_ do you think _you_ are going?" Paul sneered approaching out of the darkened kitchen causing Brittany to jump out of her skin.

"Wow, Paul. Nice language. The savior wouldn't be too happy to hear such devilish words." Brittany quipped back sarcastically.

"Wanna get smacked again?" Paul snorted sarcastically.

"I'm not scared of _you,_ let me go out and I will go to EFY and pursue all of your dreams. Bishop wouldn't be too happy to hear that you beat around your daughter and swore all in the same night." Brittany said in a matter of fact tone, walking out of the door. Paul didn't go after her, so she guessed that meant a yes.

Brittany hopped in her car and headed to Santana's house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks as always for the great comments, keep those coming and any suggestions! **

**The song Santana listening to is called "Remember when it Rained" By Josh Groban. Great song. Listen to it!**

**I don't own anything but this storyline!**

Brittany burst out of her car, slamming the door in her rushed state. The dancer walked into the Lopez' backyard, there was a shed set off into the distance of it and she hid behind it. She clutched her phone and furiously began typing to Santana.

_Meet me behind your shed. NOW_

/

Santana lay in her bed listening to sad music to soothe her. Feeling so pathetic. No one got Santana down like this. She so easily moved on. Why was Brittany so different?

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
>That keep my mind away from you<br>No more love and no more pride  
>And thoughts are all I have to do<em>

_Remember when it rained  
>I felt the ground and look up high<br>And called your name  
>Remember when it rained<br>In the darkness I remain_

_Tears of hope run down my skin  
>Tears for you that will not dry<br>They magnify the one within  
>And let the outside slowly die<em>

Santana heard her phone beep, secretly hoping it was Brittany but guessing it most likely wasn't, she jumped up and grabbed her phone.

_Britt: Meet me behind your shed. NOW_

Santana dropped her phone on her bed, not even giving Brittany's command a second thought. The brunette wrapped herself in a blanket as she slowly tip toed down the stairs, not wanting to wake her parents at this late hour. She gently gripped the door knob and slowly turned it, opening the door just wide enough to slip outside and gently shutting it.

Santana guardedly looked around outside, only seeing Brittany's car parked outside their driveway. She tip toed in the backyard in her bare feet, too scatter brained to remember shoes. The dew from the grass slipped in between her toes as she pressed forward towards the shed.

Santana arrived, moving around the corner to the back wall. Brittany was leaning against the wall of the shed, those sad eyes meeting hers.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Britt?" Santana whispered, chocolate eyes pleading with blue, looking around the corner to make sure they were alone.

Brittany didn't say anything.

The dancer pressed her body flush against Santana's, pressing her into the wooden wall of the shed. Luckily she had a blanket wrapped around her so the wood didn't stick her in the back. Santana's hair was tousled wildly about, remembering how she had ripped her clothes off in a rage and gotten into pajamas earlier. She had taken her contacts out and had black, thick rimmed glasses on her eyes. Santana's eyes examined Brittany's awaiting a response. When she heard none she opened her mouth to talk, only to be shushed by Brittany's index finger slipping over her plump lips.

Brittany's face was inches from hers; she removed her index finger from Santana's lips and ran her fingers over her cheeks, digits gently skimming caramel skin. The dancer softly pressed light kisses over the brunette's cheek where her fingers had skimmed, moving to her eyelids, causing Santana's eye lids to close as she ghosted kisses over delicate skin. Brittany moved her lips to each corner of Santana's lips, the Latina groaned under her breath unable to contain herself.

Santana tilted her head into Brittany, catching her lips against hers in a passionate kiss, a moan escaping Brittany's lips. The kiss ignited like a raging fire, Santana darting her tongue between Brittany's trembling lips. Brittany's hips aggressively bucked into Santana's, causing her back to crash against the wall of the shed.

Brittany whisked the blanket Santana was wearing to the ground, slowly lifting the Latina's shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. Brittany stilled her movements and stepped back to gaze at the Latinas full breasts, her blue eyes half lidded and her mouth hanging open.

"So beautiful…" Brittany husked.

Santana stood there, so vulnerable. She never gave _anyone_ the chance to see her vulnerable, she was always in control of_ every_ situation. Yet when it came to Brittany, she had no control over her thoughts, body and feelings. Why did Santana trust her so much when she trusted no one?

The dancer enveloped her arm around the brunette's tiny waist, pulling her flat against her hips; and grabbing her hair at the back of her head with her other hand as she placed her lips over Santana's in a unhurried kiss. It was as if Brittany was attempting to memorize Santana's lips and how they felt, how they tasted.

Santana's legs buckled, unable to hold herself up any longer, she grasped onto Brittany's hips pulling her down to the grass with her, the shed still protecting them from their surroundings. It was just Santana and Brittany in this moment. Santana shivered, forgetting she didn't have a shirt on until the coolness of the grass touched her skin. Santana laid still, eyes focused on Brittany's next move, sensing that Brittany needed to have the upper hand in this situation.

The dancer positioned her taut body over Santana's, propping a leg between Santana's legs and gently leaned down over her shivering body. The blonde's locks were encasing Santana's face, ever so often sweeping her over cheeks; shutting her out from everything but intense blue eyes gazing down at her chocolate orbs.

There was something different in Brittany's eyes tonight that Santana hadn't ever seen before. She had seen playful, she had seen frustrated and sad she knew those gazes well. This was something else, something deeper she couldn't quite pinpoint.

Brittany's hands reached behind Santana, unclasping her bra in one swift motion and tossing her bra aside. The blonde quickly dispersed of her own shirt and bra, feeling very unsure of their surroundings and if they were safe; but not caring. Brittany needed this moment.

Brittany Still on her knees, Santana's eyes turned dark with lust and she couldn't stand lying there any longer once Brittany's perky breasts and taut abs were revealed. She ran her hands up tight creamy abs and tenderly brushed the outside of Brittany's breasts, a loud moan escaping the blonde's lips as she collapsed on top of the Latina.

Santana wrapped her still clothed legs around Brittany's hips, grinding herself into Brittany's centre. As Brittany propped herself up with two hands she rocked her centre roughly into Santana's; a gasp escaping Santana's enticing lips. Santana crashed her lips into Brittany's in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues tangling in a heated battle.

Brittany broke the kiss, peppering kisses and gently biting down Santana's tense body until she reached one of her breasts. The dancer took the Latina's dark nipple between her lips, swirling her tongue around and flicking the hardened tip causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through Santana's body.

"I'm so wet.. " Santana groaned

"Please, no more…teasing" She choked out as the suction from Brittany's mouth on her nipples continued their assault.

Brittany didn't seem to listen and continued on to Santana's other breast.

"Please…fuck..Britt! I'm so close!" Santana whimpered, her nails digging into her back

"Stop it, now! Fuck me!" Santana practically screamed

Santana remembered how it drove Brittany crazy for her fingers and stomach to be touched; she swiftly grabbed Brittany's hand and ran her tongue along her finger tips, causing a hiss to come out of Brittany's lips, her body going limp on top of Santana's.

Santana took advantage of a limp Brittany and flipped them around so Brittany was on her back and Santana was on top, straddling her hips. The Latina unbuttoned her own jeans and slipped Brittany's hand inside her panties, guiding her finger to her wet centre. Santana started to roll her hips against Brittany's finger, swiveling her fingers around Brittany's that were on her slick folds.

"I wanna come with you." Brittany croaked, removing her hand from Santana's pants and quickly unbuttoning her pants.

"Oh, baby I'm gonna fuck you good." Santana said in a seductive voice.

Santana lowered her lips to Brittany's breast, lightly grazing her teeth on her hardened nipple and wrapping her lips around it. She sucked her nipple into her mouth, flicking her nipple with her tongue as she did so. Brittany arched her back into Santana as she did so.

Brittany slipped her hand inside Santana's pants, finding her way to her soaking wet centre, slipping her fingers around the tip of her clit. Santana groaned breathlessly, rocking her hips into Brittany's.

"Please, touch me…" Brittany whispered.

Santana slipped her hand inside Brittany's pants, revealing her soaking wet centre. She stroked her wet folds, slipping one finger deep inside of her.

"_Fuck…_" Brittany whimpered, already so close to the edge.

In unison, Brittany and Santana followed each other's movements inside one another.

Santana moved her thumb around the throbbing tip of Brittany's clit, pumping her curled fingers in and out of her tightening centre.

Brittany moved her hips ferociously against Santana's hand, panting against her forehead as she sloppily crashed her lips towards Santana's unable to control her movements.

"So close... " Santana panted against Brittany's lips.

Brittany jerked her hips forward, spiraling out of control, her climax driving Santana to coil out of control, orgasming in unison as they gyrated against one another, trying to muffle their cries.

"Cover…my… mouth!" Brittany begged, Santana speedily covered her mouth with her free hand just in time to muffle loud moans and screams from Brittany.

"Jesus Fucking Christ" Brittany muttered, causing Santana to giggle as she rolled off on to her back.

"You're good…" Santana coughed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I know." Brittany said matter of factly.

They lay there looking at the stars, their bodies cooling down from previous events against the flattened, cool grass beneath their backs.

Brittany didn't want to ruin this moment, _God it would have been better if Santana was terrible at fucking,_ Brittany thought.

She knew what she had to do, she promised her Dad if he let her have this time that she would do what he said. She didn't want to end it, _why is something that feels so good and right…how can it be so …wrong? _Brittany thought, so torn inside.

Tears silently fell down Brittany's cheeks as she contemplated what she had to do next.

_Why can't I just be happy?_ Brittany pleaded in her head.


End file.
